


SuperM: The Series

by Peachymoonbee



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Fantasy, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachymoonbee/pseuds/Peachymoonbee
Summary: 7 boys work together to save the world, they encounter many problems in their time. If something changed would they still be able to fight? It's up to these 7 boys to use what they know and have to save the world.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Lee Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Super Car

Kai stands there pointing his gun at taeyong on the floor with extra Taeyongs around him. "Kai what did you do to him!? Is he dead? Did you drug him?" Baekhyun walks up to Kai almost in a angry yet worried manner. 

"I want those drugs he had" Mark says jokingly trying to lift up the sight in front of him. 

"same" Lucas agrees. 

"Not the time idiots" Taemin glares at Lucas and Mark. 

"Look! He's waking up. Kai! Baekhyun won't sacrifice You after all" Ten points to Taeyong waking up. 

"what happened?" Taeyong mumbles looking up at himself and his friends crowding around him. In this moment it felt like everything and everyone else in the bar was gone.

\----------

3 weeks before....

"Taeyong just hear me out, we should get other people in our group" Baekhyun tries explaining. 

"No no no just no! I want it to be us like how we were when we were younger, I understand that you want more people but I don't " Taeyong walks into the living space trying to ignore the requests of his baekhyun, HIS baekhyun. 

"Taeyong c'mon you know we need more people to do this, you know this. We need more whether you like it or not" Baekhyun sits next to Taeyong. 

"No and that's the final answer. I'm going out for a drive" Taeyong grabs Baekhyun keys and walks away. 

Baekhyun was used to Taeyong and his short cool off drives, he'll get him later when he's cooled off. Baekhyun shrugs and walks to his office and gets on his computer, seeing a notification from 1010. 

"Here's a list of people and their information" The computer reads the notification. Baekhyun nods and dismisses the notification opening the files attached to it looking at each one...

SuperM

Taeyong in one of Baekhyungs expensive cars driving away from the headquarters; music blasting, roofs open, this is what he likes. Driving around Seoul looking at all the high buildings, having the wind blowing around, seeing the normal looking people around. Taeyong decides to drive to Starbucks to get coffee or coffees he hasn't decided yet. Taeyong parks at Starbucks and goes inside.

"Hello, what can I get for you" the cashier says. 

"Uh tw- one or two coffees. Give me a minute" Taeyongs face redden as he tries thinking. _I should get Baekhyun a coffee, but he was mean to me, I can't do that to him. I'll buy him one._ After a few minutes debating with himself, "Excuse me I would like to get a iced americano and the pink drink, the Strawberry Acai " Taeyong pulls out his wallet paying the cashier and waits. 

"Order for Taeyong and Baekhyun!" the person calls and Taeyong walks up to the counter and grabs the drinks thanking the person. Taeyong walks out with his drinks "I can't believe Baekhyun wants to add more people to our group, he's such a baby" Taeyong complains to himself as he gets inside the car and drives off.

Taeyong didn't know why but something in him told him to go a different way. And so he went a different way getting himself lost in roads he never went down before, but something inside him encouraged him to keep going. The drive was long as he's in the middle of nowhere now. He soon gets to a sorta fancy place, it looked old though. Taeyong puts his almost empty cup down and gets out of the car putting the keys in his pocket.

He walks to the front door and opens it pulling his gun out keeping it low to not look suspicious "Hello? Anyone here" Taeyong calls out and looks around the front room. 

"Be careful " Taeyong hears before a needle stabs into his neck causing him to fall to the ground all woozy like and passes out...

SuperM

"1010 this isn't like Taeyong to be out for two and a half hours, he normally comes back in an hour, something is up" Baekhyun says talking on the phone as he paces around the room.

"Baekhyun calm down you seem to have made him really mad he probably needs a lot of time" 1010 replies lazily. 

"1010 you don't understand, you don't know Taeyong like I do. He's never out this late. Can you try tracking his phone or maybe where my car is, he stole my keys. Right in front of my eyes I can't believe him" Baekhyun sits at his desk. 

"yes I can try and track your boyfriends phone. Maybe he crashed your car, teaches you to be better" 1010 laughs. 

"He's not my boyfriend! Now bye!" Baekhyun quickly hangs up and looks on his computer getting a unknown notification "We have Taeyong, if you want him back we want 50 million USD". 

"Oh hell nah! These people stole my Taeyong. Oh they are gonna pay big time" Baekhyun angrily gets up and calls someone from 1010 lists. 

"Hello? Who is this" the person asks. 

"Oh hi I'm Baekhyun and I'd like to recruit you as a member of SuperM its an organization kinda like the police but better. Meet me at big Seoul station tomorrow" Baekhyun says. 

"Aannd how do you know me?" The boy asks on the other line. 

"We shall discuss that tomorrow and you better come or I'll send someone after you" Baekhyun threatens. 

"Uh will I be getting paid? I kinda can't leave my apartment?" he asks. 

"Listen kid being with me you'll have more money than you ever had before. You'll also be staying with me." Baekhyun writes down a time on a sticky note. "Anyways are you able to meet tomorrow around say 6 in the morning?" 

"yea I guess" he replies. 

"I couldn't find him Baekhyun, seems like his phone was turned off or lost connection. The car also seems to have disappear." Baekhyuns computer plays.

"What was that? Who are you trying to find?" The boy asks being able to hear his computer. 

"Uh a friend of mine went missing and my computer reads any message I get from certain people, now I must be going, goodbye" Baekhyun replies and hangs up leaning back in his chair. "Taeyong please hold on just a little longer I know you are strong on your own"

SuperM

"What do you want from me" Taeyong asks trying to get his hands untied.

"We know you have something powerful inside you, I can tell." Taeyong tries focusing on the person currently in front of him. "C'mon Taeyong don't you feel something strange inside you? Something different." 

"I feel hungry other than that I don't feel anything. Now can you untie me so I can leave?" Taeyong looks around the mostly empty room, the drug having worn off now. 

"No can do Taeyong I need to hold onto you until Baekhyun comes to get you, that is if he doesn't die first." The red eyed man speaks. 

"Yon't you dare touch Baekhyun! You hear me! I will cut every one of your people's head off!" Taeyong rages, this time something felt different. His head felt like it was spinning. He blinks multiple times but nothing works. 

"Taeyong you should really control your anger after all Baekhyun is just a really good friend " The red eye man walks away coming to a stand by the door.

This angered Taeyong more, he was fuming with rage. The world seemed all red and orange, like something out of the movies. Taeyong didn't know what to think, was he just in a really bad dream, but it felt so real though. Maybe the drugs, all Taeyong knew was that his head hurt like hell and his vision seemed worst. Then all of a sudden more people appeared but he didn't see who they were before he passed out again. Only not from being drugged this time.


	2. Nice new recruit ride

"I better not get robbed or drugged. This Baekhyun guy doesn't seem suspicious at all." The short boy grabs his apartment keys and walks out locking the door behind him. The walk to big Seoul station wasn't bad since it's close to his apartment. It's quite busy today seeing as it's a Tuesday in the morning. 

"You must be Mark Lee." an orange hair man comes up to Mark. 

"How do you know my name?" he asks. 

"Ah sorry for being rude, I'm Baekhyun. I'm here to meet you for superM" Baekhyun bows and holds out his hand. 

Mark shakes Baekhyuns hand, "That doesn't mean you should know my name, did you stalk me?" Mark asks with a voice crack. 

Baekhyun laughs, "No I didn't stalk you, it's just for my work now do you agree or not?" 

"Hmmm I guess as long as I don't get put in danger" Mark smiles and nods. 

"You wont be in much danger anyways! I'll need you to find my friend named Taeyong" Baekhyun grabs Marks arm pulling him through the crowd of people. 

"How can I find him shouldn't you report him to the police if he's missing?" Mark suggests. 

"He's not missing someone just took him while he was out. I'll have you work with 1010 to find him" Baekhyun walks to his car that's parked. 

"Why don't you do it yourself, you seem all big buff manly man. " Mark stares at Baekhyuns car. 

"You will get in the car and shut your mouth, I'm a very busy person with my job. " Baekhyun huffs unlocking the door and getting in. Mark stands shocked but quickly goes to the other side and opens the door passenger seat. "Nope that's where ONLY Taeyong sits. You're sitting in the back." Baekhyun says starting the car. 

"What it's just a seat im sitting where I want if you want me to go with you." Mark huffs and sits down putting on his seat belt. 

"Kids are so rude these days." Baekhyun starts the car and starts to drive. 

"Where are we exactly going Baekhyun? It's really early in the morning I only had an apple for breakfast" Mark looks out the window. 

"We are going to 1010 so he can help you. I'll stop by somewhere and get you breakfast. On the floor there are files there I need you to hold them for me." Baekhyun slows down the car a little to be cautious on how fast he's going. 

"Sure Baekhyun, what do you need them for?" Mark reaches to the floor in front of his seat and grabs the file stack. 

"Now I need you to look at the names on each file I need the file 10100." Mark nods and starts looking. All the numbers seem to be a blur to him. 

"Baekhyun I'm really hungry I can't concentrate." Mark whines. 

"Fine I'll get food now." Baekhyun does a sharp turn and pulls up to to a food place. "Don't break anything." Baekhyun gets out of the car leaving the keys in. 

Mark looks around and opens the glove box of the car. "Time for snooping" Mark mumbles going through the papers. "Baekhyun needs to clean this out, I thought he seemed better than this." Mark pushes a random button and the car makes a weird noise. "What the hell was that?" Mark freaks out and hits the button again making the car move and a hologram pop out in front of him. "Woah cool!" He looks at the door of the food place and sees Baekhyun. 

Mark starts to panic trying to turn the thing off but nothing worked. "Turn off before Baekhyun sees. Stupid thing." Mark huffs and kicks the car trying to find the button again. 

Before Mark knows it Baekhyun is opening the door, "What did you do to my car!? This is why only Taeyong sits up front. I told you not to break anything Mark." Baekhyun sits in his seat holding the food. 

"I was just looking around." Mark squeaks out. Baekhyun reaches over and holds the button making the hologram go away. 

"Now was that hard? If you wanna help you need to stop acting like a kid. Have you found the file I need?" Baekhyun asks closing the compartment and places the food on Marks lap. 

"Um no I couldn't concentrate without food maybe you look at it while I eat?" Mark moves the files over to Baekhyun. Baekhyun just rolls his eyes at Mark being like this. Baekhyun looks through the files as Mark starts eating his food. 

"This person, his name seems to be Lucas, well at least on this paper. I need you to find him he could definitely help you." Baekhyun shows Mark the picture attached to the folder. 

"How can he help? Do you even know him?" Mark grabs the folder, mouth full of food. 

"Could you not talk with your mouth full of food, it's gross and unsanitary and I've met him secretly like more than once." Baekhyun quickly grabs the folder back. 

Mark finishes his food rather quickly, "What did you do stalk him like you did to me?" he jokes. 

"For the last time Mark I didn't stalk you, I just asked a friend to get information no one else would know unless you talk to them." Baekhyun starts the car up again starting to drive. 

"Still, what am I supposed to do just look around while your friend is in danger?" Mark expresses sitting up straight. 

"you'll run into Lucas along the way trust me." Baekhyun says driving faster.

SuperM

Taeyong wakes up with an incredible head ache. "Ow my head. What happened?" He looks around noticing he's in a different room. Taeyong tries getting up but his whole body was attached to a chair. _What if Baekhyuns in trouble I need to find a way out. Let's see, I don't have my pocket knife or gun ugh._ Taeyong looks around seeing a small window on one of the walls. Taeyong slowly yet loudly scoots his chair.

"Taeyong is moving again do I hit him with another dose?" someone outside the room asks. Taeyong couldn't hear the reply but his legs weren't tied so he had an idea. 

The person walks in with a mask covering his face. "Now if you stay still this won't hurt as much." The man says getting close to him with a syringe. Taeyong quickly kicks his leg up kicking the man straight in his nuts. The man groans and falls to the floor looking like he's in extreme pain. 

"Don't mess with me I will hurt you more than you hurt me." Taeyong looks at the man. _Think Taeyong what could I do to get out of here. Think think think._ Taeyong hums going back to trying to untie his hands, which he knows won't work but still tries anyways.

SuperM

"Baekhyun is it really necessary for me to literally break into some kind of haunted looking house." Mark pulls a chair up next to Ten.

"Yes it's important idiot if you wanna help him you need to do what he says and you aren't touching anything so scoot away from my desk." Ten continues typing on his computer. "So you'll first go from the back, make sure not to be spotted. Once inside you'll need to find Taeyong if you fail Baekhyun will kill you." Ten says with a straight face as Mark gulps. 

"O-okay then. So I need to find Lucas, get to the place, sneak around, get Taeyong and still make it out alive with what, a broken arm, one missing leg and probably an almost dead person." Mark rolls his chair away going to a shelf behind Ten. 

"Yea most likely but you'll know how to fight when the moment comes. Mark get away from there you'll touch something you arent supposed to." Ten says as he turns around in his chair facing Mark. 

"Mark I want you to leave, now that you know what you're doing just remember where this place is so you won't be lost somewhere." Baekhyun gets up and pushes Marks chair towards the door. 

"Okay okay I'm going, I better get something when I get back for saving this so called Taeyong person." Mark huffs and gets up walking out the door. _Why do I have to get Taeyong, Baekhyun should get him. I'm just an ordinary boy that should be working but nooo I have to save Taeyong and risk my life. It's Taeyongs fault anyways._ Mark pulls out his phone seeing the route he needs to talk. "Hopefully I'll run into Lucas on the way there." Mark mumbles and looks at the faces remembering what Lucas's face looks like from the picture earlier. 

Mark was dying, he wasn't even half way there and he felt like giving up. Mark leaned on a wall and closed his eyes for like 30 seconds. "Excuse me um you're leaning on my bike." Mark hears from someone with sorta a deepish voice. 

"Ah!" Mark quickly opens his eyes and is met with literally a 6'0 foot tall person but he seemed familiar. 

"Dude you're still on my bike, move your butt." He says grabbing his keys out of his pocket. 

"Sorry, you look familiar what's your name?" Mark asks shyly moving away from his bike. 

"Umm I'm Lucas you must be?" 

Right as soon as those two words came out his mouth Mark squealed. "Lucas Lucas ah Lucas! I'm Mark! I really need your help with something." Mark excitedly explains. 

"Ookay? What could I help you with?" lucas sits on his bike. 

"I need you to take me here and stay with me for awhile, there's not much time to explain someone is in danger and I've been sent out to help." Mark shows Lucas his phone. 

"Are you crazy? You should call the police if someone is in danger." Lucas pushes Marks phone away shaking his head. Mark glares at Lucas. 

"No you idiot, you don't understand it's hard to explain but after we get back from what I'm supposed to do then you'll it'll explained." Mark tries reasoning with Lucas a while longer and Lucas soon agrees. 

"Fine get on and hold on I'm not trying to get you injured." Mark nods and sits behind Lucas as he starts his bike. 

Mark tightly holds onto Lucas. It was way faster than walking. "We're here." Lucas says stopping his bike. Mark literally held onto Lucas for dear life. "Mark let go you're squeezing me to tight." Lucas pries Marks hands off of his body. Mark laughs a little and gets off of the bike. 

"We need to sneak into here. Do you think you could hide your bike in those bushes over there?" Mark asks quietly. Lucas nods understanding and hides it behind the bushes. "Great there's an expensive car so I hope this is where we are supposed to be. Now let's go." Mark grabs Lucas's hand walking around to the back. 

"Where are we actually going?" Lucas whispers next to mark. 

"This is supposedly where Taeyong is, Baekhyun said so... well Ten actually said so." Mark swiftly ducks and goes to the back door trying to open it but it won't budge. _Ugh it's locked._ Mark thought.

"Lucas do you know how to pick a lock?" Mark asks turning around. 

"yea kinda, do you have a card maybe?" Lucas crouches down and waddles to Mark. Mark pulls out his wallet handing a card to Lucas and moves away from the door. "Thanks." Lucas grabs the card and goes in front of the door trying to slide the card between the door and the wall. Lucas tries to unlock the door but nothing works, he gets frustrated and throws the card down. 

"Woah woah woah that's my card you're handling." Mark comes up next to Lucas. 

"Sorry it just won't open but I got an idea." Lucas stands up and kicks the door down with a lot of noise. 

"Jeez, Lucas that made a lot of noise someone could of heard that." Mark grabs his card and stands up cautiously walking inside. 

"Well nothing else would have worked." Lucas walks inside and closes the door quietly behind him. 

"Shhhh I hear someone." Mark says quietly going down the hall having Lucas behind him. 

"I heard a noise coming from the back door." They hear someone say. 

"Lucas someone or some people are coming, what do we do?" Mark looks at Lucas worried. 

"Your friend is in there we need to save him right?" Lucas opens a random door and walks inside puling Mark with. 

"He's not my friend." Mark says looking at all the TVs on the wall showing security cameras. "There he is! He's that one." Mark points to one of the TVs. 

"That's him? Why does he have weird looking blue hair." Lucas looks around for anything useful. 

"I dunno let's just wait to hear the voices again so we can sneak to his cell or room." Mark says. Lucas nods in agreement and puts his ear up against the door hearing the voices getting closer.

SuperM

"Let me gooo!" Taeyong yells out.

"Will you ever shut up?" the red eyed man walks up to him. 

"I won't stop until you let me go." Taeyong stares at him. 

"Tell me his plan, what is he going for, tell me." The Red eye man demands. 

"You mean Baekhyun? He's not planning anything. Stop trying you won't get anything out of me." Taeyong looks down. 

"Listen here, you will tell me his plan before something bad happens". The Red eye man threatens. 

"Mark hurry up the people left. What are you doing?" Lucas looks behind him at Mark. 

"I'm just looking at the system on the computer and I realized I don't know anything." Mark walks over to Lucas. Lucas nods and opens the door peaking his head out. "Is it clear?" Mark asks trying to see past Lucas. 

"Yes yes, let's go since you are being a baby." Lucas laughs and opens the door fully and walks out confidently. 

"We should definitely get proof or clue things. Files and stuff." Mark walks after Lucas closing the door quietly behind him. 

"I'll do that since this isn't my job so peace I'm out." Lucas pats Marks head and quickly walk off in a different way. 

"Wait! Ugh forget about it, I'm going solo." Mark huffs and walks down the hall to the right. "Where was his room again? At the end." Mark mumbles to himself continuing walking. 

"Hey! What are you doing?" a worker comes up behind Mark and turns him around. 

"Woah, umm I'm here for the boss. He uh wanted me to get information? Yea information from Taeyong." Mark says from the top of his head. 

"Oh really I'll take you there, you don't want the boss getting angry for being late right?" The person grabs Marks shoulder. 

"I'll be fine I know where I'm going." Mark bows politely and pushes the person's hand of his shoulder. 

"Oh well then, I'll be in the break room, welcome. Don't go around snooping, we'll know." The person says and walks away. Mark gulps and nods listening for noise. _Where's Lucas when you need him?_

"I'm not done with you!" Someone yells and walks out of the room towards the end in anger. Mark keeps his head down as the person passes him. Mark looks behind him seeing that he had went the way Lucas went. 

"He better not get himself killed." Mark says to himself and runs to the end of the hall opening the door quickly seeing the not so good scene in front of him.

SuperM

"Beakhyun sit down, you'll literally burn a hole in the ground if you keep pacing." Ten laughs.

"But I can't help it, Taeyong could be in big danger, sending Mark out with 10100 was a bad idea. I need to go help them." Baekhyun grabs his keys but Ten stops him. 

"Baekhyun I swear if you don't sit down I will personally tie you to the chair." Ten pushes Baekhyun down in a chair. "Stay" Ten warns sitting back down in his own chair. 

"Ugh fine. If Taeyong or anyone else comes back harmed you're giving me money." Baekhyun smiles at Ten.

SuperM

"Jeez, you must be Taeyong. What happened? You look beat." Mark bends down and starts to untie Taeyong.

"I wouldn't give answers so I got the hard way." Taeyong manages to say. 

"you're okay now." Mark reassures moving away. 

"Ow my arms." Taeyong rubs his wrists then touches his face getting a little blood on his hand. 

"He seemed to punch you really hard in your face, are you able to walk?" Mark asks and Taeyong nods. It doesn't take long for Lucas to run into the room with a few papers. 

"That was awesome! I got someone punched in the gut by another guy. I am so pumped!" Lucas laughs looking at Taeyong. "Oh my we should go now that you're out." Lucas suggests. 

"yea yea, let's go." Taeyong says standing up all wobbly. Mark puts his hand on Taeyongs back. "Don't touch me." Taeyong says rather rudely. _Whatever happened before I do not want it to happen again._ Taeyong thought and starts half limping, half walking to the door where Lucas stood. 

"I only wanted to help." Mark says under his breath. 

The way out was way easier than coming in, but obviously with a hurt person. "Taeyong are you able to drive?" Mark asks getting to the car. 

"No I don't think so, I feel like I'm dying." Taeyong admits opening the passengers side door. 

"Lucas you'll drive your bike next to us and I'll drive the car." Mark says getting in the car. Taeyong takes out his keys which are still surprisingly in his pocket and hands it to Mark. "Thanks." Mark starts the car and backs out with Lucas following. "Taeyong can you tell me where Tens place is, I forgot." Mark glances at Taeyong noticing he's out, either from sleep or passed out from being hurt. "Damn." Mark curses and focuses back on the road. Mark being the very confused person he is can't help but turn randomly hoping to find the way back. Mark pulls over and Lucas pulls up next to him. "I don't know where I'm going and Taeyong is out." Mark huffs. 

"How about we ask that person." Lucas points to a guy walking across the street with purple hair. 

"Yes great idea." Mark gets out of the car and goes to Taeyong's side. Mark opens the door and grabs Taeyong out holding him up. "Maybe a little help here Lucas." Mark can barely hold Taeyong up. 

"Right." Lucas gets off his bike and quickly goes to help Mark. 

They walk over to the purple haired man "Excuse me do you know how to get to SM Corporation?" Mark asks stopping the boy in his tracks. 

"Oh my god! What happened to him?" he asks. 

"Long story. Do you know where it is?" Lucas desperately asks. 

"Oh yea I do know its-" The boy starts but get interrupted by a long car honk. Lucas looks behind and sees a car quickly speeding at them. Purple haired boy goes quick into action and holds onto Lucas closing his eyes tightly and all of a sudden they appear in front of the SM Corporation. 

"What? How did we get here?" Marks voice squeaks. 

"I don't know, let's just get Taeyong to Baekhyun before he kills both of us." Lucas says starting to walk into the building. The purple boy follows behind them. They get to Baekhyun in no time. 

"Oh my god! My Taeyong! What happened to him?" Baekhyun quickly gets up and goes over to the four. 

"He got hurt but he didn't exactly say." Mark says as he and Lucas puts Taeyong down on the sofa. 

Baekhyun pushes everyone out the room besides Ten and bandages up Taeyong, cleaning up his face and putting on Band-Aids. Baekhyun gets up and walks to the door opening it and guess whose in front of the door 3 men looking like sad little puppies. "I'm upset with you mark, you were supposed to keep Taeyong safe he's hurt and it's your fault." Baekhyun huffs. 

"I couldn't help it, it happened before me and Lucas got there." Mark looks at Baekhyun in the eye. 

"Well it's fine now, who are you?" Baekhyun looks at the purple haired boy. 

"I'm Kai" Kai bows. 

"Hmm okay well I have work for you guys for joining superM here." Baekhyun leaves the door and quickly grabs papers coming back. "Fill these out." Baekhyun hands out the papers to all three of them. 

"wahhtt why I thought I was already in now I have to sign stupid papers." Mark whines. 

"It's a contract it's not that bad just don't look to closely at the words and you'll be fine." Baekhyun smiles. 

"What happened?" Taeyong slowly sits up.

"Baekhyun! Taeyong's not dead! Come get yo mans!" Ten yells looking up from his computer. 

"Wait!" Baekhyun turns around, "My Taeyonggg!" Baekhyun quickly goes and tackles Taeyong with a hug. "Don't ever leave the house without telling me where you are going, you could have died." Baekhyun just keeps rambling. 

Taeyong bursts out laughing. "Baekhyun I'm fine you're squishing me." 

"Well Ten we should be going, Taeyong needs rest." Baekhyun moves away and pulls Taeyong up. 

"Well you two love birds go kiss somewhere else I'm doing stuff." Ten waves at Taeyong. 

"We aren't love birds!" Baekhyun turns extremely red and walks out the door without Taeyong. 

"Don't pay attention to him Taeyong, I hope you get better." Ten says and Taeyong nods also walking out. _What happened back there?_ Taeyong wondered.


	3. Training

It's been a day or so since Baekhyun and Taeyong got back. "What did you do with my car!?" Baekhyun storms into Taeyongs room. 

"What?" Taeyong pulls the blanket over his head hiding from the light in his room. 

"My car, the one you used. I haven't seen it here." Baekhyun sprawls on top of Taeyong. 

"Mmmm I dunno ask the people who brought me to 1010." Taeyong tries pushing Baekhyun off to continue his sleep. 

"The queen has arrived!" Ten walks into Taeyongs room. "Oh, my eyes! My eyes!" Ten laughs and stands outside the room. 

"Ten nothing happened, you just barged in here." Baekhyun gets up leaving Taeyong alone. 

"Well I'm here now for the training and stuff." Ten hands Baekhyun his jacket. 

"I would kick you out of here but seeing as this is technically the headquarters I'll let you stay." Baekhyun drops Tens jacket on the floor and walks away. 

"Baekhyun! That's my expensive jacket!" Ten grabs his jacket from the floor and throws it on the chair near the door. "I left the children and um the boy? I just left all of them in the car." Ten says following Baekhyun. 

"Okay well have you seen my car?" Baekhyun turns to Ten looking him straight in his eyes. 

"Sometimes I think you love that car more than me and Taeyong combined." Ten lightly hits baekhyun in the arm. 

"I love Taeyong way more than you and maybe the car " Baekhyun rubs the area where he was hit. 

"You admit it!" Ten screams in excitement.

"Get out, go get the others before I make you do something else." Baekhyun pushes Ten towards the door and walks away going back into Taeyongs room. 

"You are so in love" Ten smiles and walks out of the house and to his car unlocking the door.

"Freeedoomm!" Mark yells and opens the back door jumping out with the other following. 

"I don't wanna be stuck with Mark ever again in there." Kai quickly runs over to where Ten is. 

"Hey! Don't be mean, you're the one who wouldn't stop talking about some kind of book that I couldn't hear half of what you said because you didn't wanna speak up." Mark accuses and points a finger at Kai. 

"Well I'm to tall to fit in the back of Tens car because he didn't want me up next to him." Lucas pouts. 

"Enough arguing let's just go inside" Ten shakes his head and walks inside having the others follow closely behind him. 

"Baekhyun the others are here!" Ten shouts. 

"Okay." Baekhyun walks out of Taeyongs room with him draped over his shoulders piggyback style. 

"Are you better Taeyong?" Mark says as he and Lucas run up to Taeyong. 

"Do you mind telling me why there's three people I don't know in our house." Taeyong whispers in Baekhyun's ear. 

"Oh yea, short boy there is Mark." Baekhyun says smiling. 

"Don't forget the giant baby, he's not very hard to miss since he's so tall, he's Lucas." Ten adds. 

"The one with purple hair is Kai, he's just sorta here with us now." Baekhyun laughs. 

"Hey! That's not funny." Kai goes and sulks in the corner. 

"But why are they here, I mean are they your friends or?" Taeyong asks confused. 

"They are here for SuperM, you know expand the group." Baekhyun drops Taeyong on his feet and quickly walks away. 

"Hey! I only wanted us two to be in the group." Taeyong rushes after Baekhyun. The room erupts with laughter as Taeyong chases Baekhyun around the room. 

"Stop, I'm gonna die." Baekhyun cries out and hides behind Lucas. 

Taeyong stops to catch his breath. "Ugh I guess I'll agree." Taeyong pouts and crosses his arms.

"Really! Thank you." Baekhyun runs over to Taeyong and hugs him. 

"Yea yea I guess this will be SuperM then." Taeyong looks at everyone.

"Yep now group hug!" Mark calls out pulling Lucas to the pile as Ten and Kai walk over too. They all hug, Taeyong and Baekhyun being smushed in the middle.

The door bell rings. "I'll get it" Baekhyun says squeezing his way through the group walking to the door. Baekhyun opens the door being met with a blonde head. 

"I'm here." Said blonde says. 

"Um excuse me what?" Baekhyun is taken back a bit. 

"I'm here for the job." he says again. 

"Um I don't know you nor have I seen you so you must be going now." Baekhyun stares at the mystery boy. 

"Baekhyun I think that it's best if we have one more person." Mark comes up behind Baekhyun. 

"But we have a perfect group right here." Baekhyun turns around looking at the others.

"I'm opinionated but I'm always spitting straight facts. You know? Maybe this is good." Mark suggests.

"I guess that's fine, what's your name?" Baekhyun asks. 

"I'm Taemin and you are Baekhyun, who're the others." Taemin walks inside like it's his own house. 

"This short one is Mark," patting said boy on the head, "purple hair is Kai, tall one is Lucas, Ten is the weird one, blue hair is Taeyong, if you hurt him I will end you." Baekhyun laughs a little and walks to the rest of the group. 

"Okay cool." Taemin nods and closes the door grabbing Marks arm pulling him to the group.

"What are we doing now?" Kai asks. 

"Oh yea, today is training since we have everyone now. The training might be hard because this type of job is really hard. Taeyong will have advantages since he's been with me longer." Baekhyun goes to a wall and presses a button opening a door. "This is the training quarters" Baekhyun motions for the others. 

"This is sweet!" Mark walks into the room first. 

Everyone follows soon behind being in awe. "Baekhyun how long was this here? Ive never been here." Taeyong looks at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun nervously laughs and looks away, "I've had it here for awhile."

Ten grabs Baekhyun by the arm and shakes him. "This is not my job! Why do I have to practice?"

"Well I mean you'll go on mission with us so you kinda have to train. Don't worry Ten, I won't crush you." Baekhyun pats Ten on the head and walks away towards a shooting range. 

"This is where you practice shooting, just shoot the targets not anything else, got it?" Baekhyun specifically looks at Taeyong who only gives him a mischievous smirk.

"Got it." Everyone says together. Baekhyun nods and moves on to explaining other things.

SuperM

"I'm dying!" Ten cries and dramatically lays on the floor.

"What's the problem now?" Taemin whines. 

"Fighting with you is impossible you just keep blocking me." Ten looks up at Taemin. 

"Well maybe you should learn to fight around it then." Taemin smiles and holds out his hand. Ten takes it and pushes himself up off the ground. 

"Baekhyun when is the next break?" Ten looks over at Baekhyun who is showing Mark and Lucas how to use a gun correctly. "This is useless, come at me" Ten says determined. 

"Ow!" Taemin falls back. 

"I did it. In your face Taemin." Ten jumps excitingly. 

"Only because I told you to be better at fighting." Taemin stands up rubbing his back. 

"Oh come on, I'm just better than you now." Ten smiles. 

"Oh hush, I was not ready." Taemin puts up his hands ready to practice more. 

"Bring it." Ten gets ready.

SuperM

"Baekhyun I can shoot on my own you don't need to continue holding the gun with me." Mark says nervously.

"Fine just time the shooting right so you won't shoot the wall again. Both of you can't shoot a moving target and that's bad." Baekhyun moves away and starts the target again watching Mark closely. But alas the bullet hits the wall again, making a ping and getting stuck. "My wall!" Baekhyun groans and turns to Lucas. "You try this time." Baekhyun hands Lucas a gun. 

"Do I have to do this, can't I like do training with Taeyong and Kai." Lucas whines holding the gun pointing it at the moving target. 

"Focus Lucas." Baekhyun watches the moving target. Lucas takes a deep breath, shoots and actually hits the target. 

"I did it!" Lucas smiles at Baekhyun. 

"Good job maybe Mark should learn from you." Baekhyun turns to Mark. 

"I'm not that bad, I almost shot the target." Mark whines. 

"You shot my wall twice, there's bullets in the wall now because of you. Taeyong wasn't this bad." He pauses scratching his chin, "Although he did shoot me."

"He shot you?!" Mark and Lucas ask in unison.

"How about you try a non moving." Baekhyun suggests quickly. The two really want to question him but they know he won't spill.

"Okayyy, I'll try that instead, maybe it won't be so bad." Mark grabs the gun from Lucas focusing on the non moving target.

SuperM

After the stretching session, Taeyong walks over to Baekhyun. "Baek what do I do to train Kai?" Taeyong asks.

"Uhh use the agility course and can you check on Taemin and Ten, I heard them slightly arguing earlier." Baekhyun looks at Taeyong. 

"Mark hit the wall again!" Lucas violently shakes Baekhyun. 

"Aish." Baekhyun sighs and goes back to helping the children. Taeyong laughs and walks over to the fighting duo. A hoodie is flung at Taeyong. 

"Woah! No one is getting naked here." 

"Sorry Taeyong it was getting hot but I have a shirt on." Ten looks at Taeyong. 

"Okay well how is training going?" Taeyong asks. 

"It's going good, we are learning about eachother." Taemin smiles grabbing a water bottle. Taeyong nods and walks back to Kai. 

"So what am I supposed to do?" Kai asks. 

"We'll be doing the agility course." Taeyong points to the course across the room. Kai gulps _I am not ready for this_.

SuperM

Baekhyun smiles at everyone laying on the floor sweating and breathing heavily. "Good job everyone, you've made it through almost 12 hours!" Baekhyun claps happily.

"How are you so excited? I'm dying." Kai chugs a whole water bottle. 

"I didn't do any training, I'm proud none of you gave up. Also Kai put on a shirt." Baekhyun sits down. 

"Why? Just stop looking at my body then." Kai sits up looking at Baekhyun. 

"I clearly can't, you have nice abs." Baekhyun pouts. 

"C'mon Baek stop being sulky that you don't have abs like Kai." Taeyong says holding back laughter. 

"Hey! I have abs you just can't see them." Baekhyun turns his back towards his group. 

"You know, how does Taeyong know Baekhyun doesn't have abs if Baekhyun always where's a shirt" Ten questions. 

"True but maybe when Baekhyun is alone working out Taeyong takes a look" Lucas suggests. 

"what! I do not look at Baekhyun being shirtless! Ten stop being rude." Taeyong lays down hiding his face from everyone. 

"What it could be true." Ten smiles cheekily. 

"Guys notice how Baekhyun has been real quiet when we started talking about Taeyong seeing his body." Taemin points to Baekhyun still having his back facing them. 

"Yea Baekhyun has been quiet." Mark agrees. 

"He's not denying it though." Ten goes up to Baekhyun playfully shaking Baekhyun. 

"I'm taking a shower!" Baekhyun yells and runs out the room. 

"Ten look what you've done." Taeyong sits up looking at Ten. 

"Just get on with your relationship already." Ten huffs. 

"Anyways I'm taking a shower." Mark stands up walking away. 

"I'll go to!" Lucas runs to Mark. 

"What?" Mark asks in a high pitch. 

"I mean I'm also leaving to take a shower, what did you think?" Lucas pats Marks head. 

"Don't be surprised if a wild Baekhyun appears in your shower." Taeyong hollars after them. 

"You know I'm not even gonna ask." Taemin says. 

"Anyways I'm grabbing food, I'm starving." Kai gets up grabbing his shirt. "Bye guys." Kai walks out. 

"Taemin, you have paper work to do to be here." Taeyong tiredly stands up, "buut, I'm tired so I'll be sleeping. Feel free to use any of the guest rooms." 

"Okay then, goodbye Taeyong." Ten waves to Taeyong and lays back on the ground. 

"Well I'm just gonna go and leave you alone." Taemin gets up and leaves.

SuperM

"Taeyooonngggg." Baekhyun whines as Taeyong enters the room. 

"What is it Beak?" Taeyong looks at Baekhyun on his bed. 

"Can we cuddle?" Baekhyun rolls himself in a blanket. 

"Sure I guess but if Ten runs in the room and thinks something is up it's your fault." Taeyong gets on Baekhyun bed and hugs him. 

"Ew wait go sleep on your own bed." Baekhyun moves away from Taeyong. 

"What? You just... I... fine." Taeyong gets up and walks out. 

"Gross sweaty person. Ew" Baekhyun goes to sleep. 

"Kaii stop walking around shirtless, no one wants to see that." Taemin walks into the kitchen. 

"Well excuse you, I can do what I want. I will not hesitate to throw this tomato at you." Kai threatens holding up a tomato. 

"Okay, okay don't throw it at me." Taemin laughs and sits at the stool in front of Kai across the counter. "So could you also make me food?" Taemin asks in a sweet nice tone . 

"What? No, get your own food, I'm making mine, you can make yours." Kai goes on with making his sandwiches. 

"Fine, fine I'll just go bother someone else then." Taemin huffs and walks away up the stairs. Taemin looks at the many doors hearing some voices coming from one so he decided to go check it out. 

"yah! Stop hitting me with that pillow." Mark screams in laughter as Lucas whacks him with his beds pillow. 

"Looks like you two are having fun." Taemin leans on the door frame. 

"Well duh, have you felt how soft these beds are. And Lucas and I are the same age." Mark throws his pillow at Lucas. 

"Well you two kids have fun, don't stay up all night." Taemin leaves the two. 

"You going to sleep too?" Ten asks opening a bedroom door. 

"Uh yea just checking on Mark and Lucas. I'd be careful with them since you are sleeping right next to their room." Taemin looks at Ten. 

"Thanks for the heads up, goodnight." Ten then disappears into the room leaving Taemin alone. The only noise that could be heard is Taemins door closing. 

SuperM

Baekhyun wakes up to a sudden noise and a feeling that some sort of presence was or is in his room. He quickly grabs his phone next to him and turns around flashing the light around his room seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Baekhyun sighs _maybe it was because I'm dehydrated_ Baekhyun thought and got up out of his bed putting on his slippers. Before he left he looked at his bed side clock reading 2:43. "What a weird time to wake up." Baekhyun says to himself and walks out his door straight to the kitchen. He grabs a cup from the cabinet and fills it with water drinking it faster than normal. It was oddly quiet, like too quiet, 7 boys in one house there should be some noise but nothing, not even Taeyongs oil diffuser that makes some slight noise. _something doesn't feel right maybe I'm just tired_ Baekhyun sets down his glass and walks back to his room not thinking about his gut feeling. 

Something about Taeyong's oil diffuser being off makes Baekhyun uneasy.


End file.
